Jack and Will's Holiday Special
by Merry Sparrow
Summary: Jack and Will have decided to do a series of specials during the holidays. Starts with Christmas. Contains some violence.
1. Christmas

I own only the plot line. I only imagine that I won Pirates of the Caribbean characters. But alas, I do not!

**Jack and Will's Holiday Special**

Chapter one: Christmas

Jack and Will walk onto a unoccupied stage, where Elizabeth is working the camera, Barbossa's running around doing errands for Gibbs, the director, and Anamaria and Norrington are backstage in the dressing rooms.

Will begins to open his mouth to say something, but Jack happens to beat him to it by a millisecond.

"Evenin' folks. Welcome to our Christmas edition of Jack and Will's Holiday Special." Everyone backstage is silent, except for Barbossa, who's complaining about he should be the host and not Jack and Will. Governor Swann gets fed up and attacks him, beating him upside of the head with a candle-stick holder, screaming "Shut up, shut up!". Elizabeth moves the camera to Barbossa and Governor Swann, letting everyone watching the special witness the attack. Soon, Will starts to sing, directing the camera's attention back at Jack and himself.

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la  
_'_Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la  
__Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la, la la la la  
__Troll the Yule-tide carol, Fa la la la la, la la la la"_

As Will finished the first verse of his song, Jack jumped right in and started to sing.

"_Dashing throw the snow, in a one horse open sleigh,  
__O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way.  
__Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright,  
__What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
__Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.  
__Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
__Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh."_

Will starts to sing his second verse, looking alittle agitated. He occasionally looks at Jack with a hateful glare.

"_See the blazing Yule before us, Fa la la la la, la la la la  
__Strike the harp and join the chorus, Fa la la la la, la la la la  
__Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la, la la la la  
__While I tell of Yule-tide treasure, Fa la la la la, la la la la"_

Jack cut in once again, not paying any attention to the glares coming from Will.

"_A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride,  
__And soon Miss Fannie Bright was seated by my side;  
__The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot  
__He got into a drift band, and we, we got upsot._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
__Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.  
__Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
__Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh."_

Still, as Jack and Will kept the camera on them by singing their Christmas carols, Governor Swann was still beating Barbossa with the candle-holder. Anamaria and Cotton where trying to pull the governor off.

"_Fast a-way the old year passes, Fa la la la la, la la la la  
__Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, Fa la la la la, la la la la  
__Sing we joyous all together, Fa la la la la, la la la la  
__Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la, la la la la"_

"_Now the ground is white, got it while your young,  
__Take the girls tonight, and sing this sleighing song,  
__Just get a bobtailed nag, two-forty for his speed  
__Then hitch him to an open sleigh, and Crack! You'll take the lead._

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
__Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh.  
__Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
__Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh."_

As soon as they both had finished, Governor Swann had stopped beating Barbossa. He, however, was already turning black and blue and limping off, looking back occasionally, making sure he wasn't gonna be attacked again.

"Well, that's the end of our show, folks." Said Will.

"We 'ope ye enjoyed the show an' 'ave a Merry Christmas." Jack said, waving.

Then they both ran off the stage before Governor Swann decided to attack them next.


	2. New Years

_The disclaimer is in the first Chapter. Thank You._

**Chapter Two: **_**New Year's**_

The crew of the Black Pearl sitting at a table in the most popular tavern in Tortuga. The Pearl was docked safely in the port and her crew was reliving some temptations. It's about 10:30pm and Jack and Will are already very drunk.

"I bet you can't stay up until midnight." Will slurred for the thousandth time.

Jack raises his head from the table. He looks at Will and slures; "I bet I can."

They continue to argue for about half an hour before a barmaid finally came to their table. She stood there for about ten minutes. She cleared her throat and waited for them to stop their arguing and relize she was there. She did have other pirates to serve.

Jack and Will looked up at her. They both raised an eyebrow while waiting for her next move.

Since both "pirates" now realized that she was there, she sat down two new drinks. Out of habit, she asked them if they where going to make any New Year's resolutions. Because both men were drunk enough to even see straight, all they did was nod.

Jack was the first one to thing of what he would try to do the next year. He thought for a minute, then responded with an answer.

"My New Year's resolution is ta give up prostitutes and rum for a whole year. . . tomarrow!" Jack said before taking a drink of rum.

Will spit out the rum he was drinking right all over Jack and stares at his rum-drenched friend in shock. Jack just looked back at him in irritation while Will handed him a towel.

"Waste o' good rum, mate." Jack mumbled through the towel.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Will said as he cleaned up the table. "But I thought you said that you were giving up whores and rum. Isn't that funny?" Will give a weak laugh.

"I did say tha'." Jack puts the towel down on the table.

Will realized that Jack wasn't joking and sighed. "Well, if you are going to go through with this, then you'd better get you're fill tonight 'cause at midnight, I'm holdin' you to it. I'll make sure your crew knows it too."

"Fine!" Jack takes a big gulp of rum. "so, I made me resolution. Wha's yers?"

Will thought for a moment. "I'll set a resolution where I sing a song. If the crowd likes it, I'll tour the Caribbean. If not, I'll never sing again."

Jack spits his rum on Will and topples to the floor in a fit of laughter. "Tha's funny, William. You, singin'. Tha's rich." He laughs some more.

Will looks at Jack with an angry expression which could more a hole in the still laughing pirate.

"Well, go on. Go sing yer song." He said as he picked himself off the floor and set back in his seat. He brushed a tear away from his eye as he watched the young Turner make his way up to the front.

When Will did get up there, he selected a song from the karoke machine and music started playing. At first, an eerie sound erupted from the speakers followed by a even creepier voice saying "Welcome to Earth, third rock from the Sun." Then the rest of the song started up and he started to sing.

_"She walks into Smoky's one hip at a time_

_Like a broken field runner slippin' throught the line_

_He likes the way she looks so he calls the little wife says_

_"Don't wait up for me, I'll be working late tonight."_

_Wife hangs up the phone, bursts into tears_

_Calls her sister up and crys "Get over here.""_

The crowd goes so wild that no one really couldn't hear the rest of the song. This reaction really surprised Jack. In his surprise, he spit out his rum yet again and stared at the front with wide eyes. He had to admit he never expected Will to be this good, let alone have the crowd go crazy over him.

"Well, looks like Mister Turner is making an album! I guess I'm off the hook for the New Year's resolution." Jack stated rather pleased.

* * *

_*4 months later*_

Jack awoke without a hangover, which was strange for him. He blinked a couple of times before swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He reached for a bottle on his nightstand but never found one. He got alittle irritated and looked under the bed for any rum bottles. None were there either. He jumped off the bed and rushed out of his quarters. He was about to head below deck when he was stoped.

"How are you feeling this morning Jack?" Will asked with a smile.

Jack suddenly remember the resolution he had made and Will's promise to keep him to it. That was enough to launch himself at Will and attack him. It took several crew members to pry the two appart. By the time the two were apart, Will was bruised and crying.

After he had calmed down, Jack had realized that Will kept to his resolution. He had made a solo album and was doing quite well for himself and he, Jack, had stayed sober and sex-free for about 4 months.

A week later, though, Jack was back to his normal routine. He was back in Tortuga getting drunk on rum and running off with some whore every night.

Will shook his head as he followed Jack around one day and decided that Jack would never be able to keep to that resolution for a full 12 months. He saw some girls sneek up on him while giggling and he ducked into a nearby tavern. The persute began.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_**Chinese New Year!**_


	3. Chinese New Year

_The disclaimer is in the first Chapter. Thank You._

**Chapter 3: **_**Chinese New Year**_

"Welcome to another episode of our show, 'Jack and Will's Holiday Special'." Will declared. "This time we are observing . . . um, Jack? Which one is this?"

"New Year's." Jack exclaimed. "The Chinese New Year to be exact. And to see it first hand, we've come all the way to China!"

"Um, Jack? Did you know that this holiday is generally 15 days long? Besides, they spend the holiday with family and friends. Why would they want strangers interfering in there holiday family time?"

"Yeah, well, there are places that let people spend it with stangers if that person has no family or friends in the area." Jack countered.

"That's in Chinatown, you idiot!"

"Oye, you two!" Gibbs yelled. "How 'bout you two quit your bickerin' and actually get some information for the show."

"Oh all right!" Both said at the same time. They looked at each other and glared.

They go and wonder the streets for several hours gathering information. Some of the houses they stopped at actually opened their doors. The ones that did either gave them the information they needed or just slamed the door in their faces. Though, one old lady was a bit violent.

"Geeze, that lady was mean." Will complained. He occationally looked over his shoulder to see if she was following them.

"At least you didn't get hit in the groin." Jack retorted while walking beside Will kind of funny.

"Serves you right for tormenting her."

"Uh huh. Sure." Jack sarcastically remarked. "Let's just get back to finish this damn show. I want to releave the pain now."

They headed back to their made-shaft studio as fast as they could. Gibbs was waiting when they got back.

"About time you got back. I was starting to think you got yourselves killed. Anyway, I'm being hounded about getting this show back on the air" so you had better have something interesting."

"Just get us on the air and we will spill our guts. I swear." Jack said as though bored while he and Will postioned themselves in front of the camera.

Gibbs got in behind the camera and motioned to them that they were back on air.

"We're back. We've just came from researching the Chinese holiday and found out some intreging things." Will started sounding unnaturally chipper.

"Right." Jack looked at him with what seemed like a death glare.

Will ignore him. "Now, this holiday is one of the more important ones in the Chinese calender."

"Each month is determained by lunar calender and this month is no different. They start their celebrations at the beginning of the month and it does not end until the 15th when the moon is full."

"Here in China, this would be the time they hold their family reunions."

"Good thing I don't celabrate then. My family doesn't get along very well." Jack tried to crack a joke.

"I wonder why?" Will answered sarcastically while he rolled his eyes.

That made Jack mad and smacked him in the back of the head. That caused Will to throw a punch that collided with Jack's left eye. Jack punched Will in the stomach, then kicked him after whe fell to the ground. Before Jack got a second kick in, Will pulled a leg out from under him and he fell on his back. Will pulled himself over to him and punched him in the face. Well, both men continued to battle it out in front of the camera, totally forgetting they were still on the air.

Gibbs kept the camera on the two while pinching the bridge of his nose in fustration. "Why do these always end in either a fight or a competition? Can't these be just a nice little family oriented holiday special?" He sighed. "Though, I'm probably asking too much."

Out of nowhere, Barbossa appeared infront of the camera with a big grin on his face. "Since our 'hosts' are preoccupied, I would like to 'fill in' for them . . ."

Before he could finish, Gibbs turned the camera on himself and addressed the audience. "That's the end of our 3rd installment of . . . Jack and Will's Holiday Special. Please join us again when our hosts explore Valentine's Day!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_**Valentine's Day**_


	4. Valentines Day

_**The disclaimer is in the first Chapter. Thank You.**_

**Chapter 4: **_**Valentine's Day**_

Jack was standing alone waiting for the show to start. He was wondering where his co-host, Will was at. A few more minutes go by and he becomes fustrated enough to hold up a finger to tell the camera crew he'd be a minute. He disappeared into the back and down the hall to the dressing rooms. He came across Will's and had to stand outside the door for a minute. He looked at it with a confused expression then put an ear to it. He faintly heard music and Will's voice. He got a wicked grin on his face as a plan was forming in his head and rushed back to the main area.

"Turn those on and come this way. I've got a plan." He led them back to where he had been. He turned to the camera and put a finger to his lips. "Welcome to the Valentine installment of Jack and Will's Holiday Special." Jack whispered. "Now, you all know that this holiday is the most romantic holiday of the year. Like some of the major holidays, this was a pagan festival that was adopted by christains in order to honor St. Valentine . . or so I heard. Anyway, there were at least three different saints by that name and how it became associated with romance is unknown and is clouded by fanciful legends.

"But enough about history. Let's see what my co-host has come up with to woo his 'bonnie-lass'." He opened the door as silently as he could so he wouldn't disturn Will or Elizebeth. The camera came in and focused on the couple. The lights were dimmed, two seated table in the middle of the room and already used dishes are left, and already on the make shaft bed are Will and Elizebeth. Appearently, Jack burst in just in time. the couple where still filly clothed.

Elizebeth was the first to notice the extra people. She screamed, Will fell off, and Jack was on the floor laughing. Will now fiqureing out that there was a show filming in his fressing room, while he was still with his wife.

"JACK!" Will yelled. "I'll kill you!" He then jumped up, took a blunt object, and preceeded to run at Jack.

Just before Jack ran away from the crazed blacksmith turned pirate, he turned to the camera. "Sorry, mates. Gotta cut this one short. If I don't move soon, I believe Will really will kill me." He then ran.

"I swear, Jack Sparrow, I will get you for this!" Will yelled after him as he raced after the laughing pirate.

Elizebeth sighed. "Those two will never learn."

**Next Chapter: **_**St. Patrick's Day**_

_**I hope you have enjoyed the special thus far. I am working on chapter 5. I don't know when it will be up, but it will be up. I have not abandoned this story.  
**_


	5. St Patrick's Day

**Chapter 5:**_ St. Patrick's Day_

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Jack complained as he tugged on the vest of his green suit.

"Oh, stop your complaining. You are not the only one that is forced into doing this." Will argued. He seemed just as irritated.

"Uh, huh. Like someone twisted yer arm an' made ye put it on." Jack countered sarcastically.

"No one twisted your arm either."

They were staring angrily at each other when the door opened and Elizebeth poked her head in.

"30 seconds. You guys look great!" she left as fast as she had come.

They had quit there angry glaring to stare at Elizebeth, then rolled there eyes after she left. They then finished getting the costumes on and made their way to the studio.

"Welcome to our St. Patty's day - " Jack started

"It's 'St. Patrick's Day' Jack" Will corrected

"Whatever. Welcome to this installment of Jack and Will's Holiday Special. This holiday lets us drink green rum." Jack said happily as he held up a mug of green liquid. He took a sip only to spit it out.

Will started laughing uncontrolably and fell to the floor. He was laughing so hard that he didn't even notice Jack give him an angry look then dump the green liquid on top of his head.

He quite laughing instantely and got to his feet. He was about to thow a punch right at Jack's head, but Jack started talking. "You know, St. Patrick's Day isn't just celebrated in America. It started in Ireland, which is till celebrated there, in fact!" He looked quite smug.

"Do you know what you're talking about?" Will asked.

"Of 'course I do! Did you know it was Saint Patrick that supposedly drove the snakes from Ireland?" He asked. "I think the snakes represent the pagans being converted. . . "

"You don't know what you're talking about." Will stated and turned his back.

"Oh yeah? Do you know anything about this holiday? Like, when it was first celebrated and in what city? How about when the largest parade was held and where?" Jack crossed his arms and thought he had won.

Will turned back around, stared at Jack and narrowed his eyes. Then he had a evil grin on his face and answered the questions. "1737 in Boston, 1762 in New York. Chicago also colors it's river green with food dye which was started in 1962 with green vegetable dye. AND the Irish community celebrates with making charities, attending mass, promoting their cuture, and feasting!" It was Will's turn to smurk.

Jack narrowed his eyes in anger. "I don't like you!"

"Good!"

They both stormed off in opposite directions.

Elizebeth sighed. She stepped infront of the camera. "Thanks for tuning in. Please watch or next installment of the show, coming soon!"

**Next Chapter: Chapter 6 - April Fool's Day**


	6. April Fool's Day

**I want to say that I do not recomend that you try these pranks on each other. They could be dangerous and get someone hurt. **_**I**_** wouldn't even try this . . . So, PLEASE! DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!**

**Chapter 6: **_**April Fool's Day**_

Will walked into a hallway where Barbossa was waiting for him. Will had with him two cameras.

"Are you sure this will actually work? I want to get him back for what he did a couple months ago, but not cause the guy any harm." Will expressed with concern.

"Do ye want ta get yer revenge er not?" He asked with arms crossed.

He only nodded and hung his head in shame. He then proceeded to follow the pirate to the victim's room.

A few minutes were spent setting up the prank before the pair decided to start the show. Will turned on the camera in his hand and turned it on himself.

"Hello and welcome to Jack and Will's Holiday Special." He whispered. "If you're watching this on April 1st, then that means we have prerecorded this. It's something new we decided to try. Anyway, I'm here with Captain Barbossa" turns camera to show the guest, "and we are here in my co-host room very early in the morning to pull a prank." He turned the camera again to show a very still figure asleep in the bed. "If you remember, during Valentine's Day, my co-host so rudly interepted a romantic evening with my wife. So now, I'm getting him back."

Barbossa took the camera from him and began talking himself. "Wha' we 'ave planned is a firecracker in the pants. The boy 'as set up 'nother camera ta catch Sparrow's instint reaction. So let's watch." He started laughing.

While he was talking, Will turned on the other camera and snuck over to Jack's bed. He gently pulled up on Jack's pants and slipped in a tiny firecracker with a lighted extra long fuse. Will started to run towards the door as quietly as possible with Barbossa following him.

What the two didn't see that the camera got was the firecracker going off and Jack jumping straight in the air. He ran out of the room and to the bathroom. He filled the sink with water and submerged his butt in the water.

Will had seen Jack run out of his room and go into the bathroom. He was laughing so hard he was doubled over and nearly fell on the floor.

The younger pirate looked out of the bathroom to see Will laughing at him. At first, all he could see was red. Then, a scheme started to form in his twisted brain.

He grabbed the cameras that Will had been using and rewound the tapes that were in them. He quickly realized that he had two victims. He fastforwarded the tapes where they were last stopped and began recording.

"As you have seen previously on this tape, I was viciously pranked by a eunuch and a muntineer." He opened a door to a bedroom that was preoccupied. "This, viewers, is Will's room. I will now prank him like he's never been pranked before." He set down the recorder and positioned it were it would get everything, then picked up a make-up kit. It took nearly half an hour to finish the job, but he was sure it would be worth it, to him, to see the reaction Will would have when he played back the tape. Once he cleaned up, he moved the camera to the bathroom and hid it where no one could see it but it got a good angle of Will's reaction.

Next was Barbossa. He had the camera waiting outside of the room. He picked it up and turned it on.

"Now it's Hector's turn." He proceeded to do the same thing to the older man. When he was finished, he snuck ot and went to his own room.

By mid-morning he awoke to, at first, what he thought was very ugly women. The two 'ugly women' began to beat him silly.

The pranks lasted several days before both parties called a truce.

**Next Chapter**: _Easter_


	7. Easter

**I want to say right now that what is expressed in this chapter is not what I really think. I know that Easter is not about candy, eggs, Easter Bunnies, and other such things of the holiday. I am fully aware that it celebrates the death and resurrecton of Jesus Chirst. So don't go yelling at me about that. I'm fully aware of that fact! Thank you.**

**Chapter 7: **_**Easter**_

A camera zoomed on and focused on Jack and Will grinning from ear to ear. They appearently have a very humorous secrect that they weren't telling.

"Hello, everyone. Happy Easter and thank you for tuning in to our Holiday Special." Will began.

"Exactly, dear William. It IS Easter and we have a very special guest today. The Easter Bunny!" Jack continued.

Music played as Norrington walked out unhappily in a bunny suit with and easter basket in one hand. The basket was full with plastic grass and plastic eggs on top.

Jack cracked and began acting like a little kid on Christmas. "Yeppy! Easter Bunny! Thist means easter egg hunting! Candy and eggs! Candy and eggs!" He bounced around excitedly.

"I'm sorry for my co-host, Ladies and Gentlemen." Will apologized, looking into the camera. "He usually doesn't act like this. He's just having a 'temporary insanity' moment." He turns to Jack. "I do hope you know what this holiday is really supposed ot celebrate."

"Of course I do."

"Then what is it?"

"Um . . . " Jack thought.

"See! You don't know. I knew it!" Will declared.

"Do you know, Mister-Smarty-Pants?" Jack yelled.

"Why should I tell you. You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

"Ha! You don't know either."

"So?" Will huffed. "Can we just go easter egg hunting? I'm oddly hungery for chocolate."

Jack laughed and threw an arm around Will's neck. "And that's the true meaning of Easter." Then they walked out of the building together.

Norrington came walked out from around a corner that he was hiding and walked away with a very suspicous look on his face.

**Next Chapter**: _Independence Day_


	8. Independance Day

**Chapter 8: **_Independence Day_

Jack and Will had their backs to the camera when it came on. They where whispering to each other about something suspicous. Someone cleared their throat and the hosts quickly turned around.

"Oh." Will cleared his cleared his throat. "Welcome to our holiday special about Independence Day. For those of you outside America, their Independence Day is on the 4th of July."

"That is when their 'founding fathers' signed a Declaration of Independence in 1776. Some of the men that signed it are Benjamin Franklin, John Hancock, and George Washington who was their first president." He started to look confused. "I'm wondering. Why are we celebrating this holiday when we both know neither one of us is American? It just seems strange, even for me."

"We celebrated the Chinese New Year and we are not chinese. We celebrated St. Patrick's Day but we are not Irish. Why are you making this such a big deal?"

"Well, we're british and we are celebrating the independence of a country that used to belong to England." Jack answered, still confused.

"Ok, yes. America was british colonies. But Spain and France also had settlements here as well." Will tried to settle the arguement without much success.

"So? It was the British colonies that rebelled."

"And here I thought that you of all people would relate to them since they won their independence. Don't you remember your own rebellions for freedom?"

This seemed to spark some understanding into Jack's head and began to look alittle ashamed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I . . ." He stopped and looked shocked. "You'll never hear me say that again." He laughed.

"Wanna see fireworks?" Will said, also laughing.

"Fireworks?"

"Yeah."

Jack thought a second. "Hell yeah!"

They went to the nearest park that had a fireworks display. Since nether one of them had seem a display quite like ones in America, they didn't really know what to expect. It finally started and they were so surprised that they literally fell backwards. They watched the rest of the display like a couple of ten year olds and walked away bearly able to wait untill next year's fireworks.

**Next Chapter**: _Halloween_


	9. Halloween

**Chapter 9: **_**Halloween**_

Elizabeth came into the dressing room holding a pile of clothes. Jack and Will looked at them in confusion. They looked to each other and then back at her.

"What's this?" Will asked as he tried to pick through the clothes.

Jack held up a shirt that was black. The rectangle green background had white stripes with white broken hearts and patee crosses*. In the very middle of this odd US Flag design, two men pointing forwards with military helmets were driving a military tank. On the front of the tank read "DX". Jack turned the shirt around only to read "World's Biggest Member" in green letters on the back. He became more confused. "What is 'DX'?"

Will held up a neon green wrist band with his thumb and forefinger. "I don't know, but what ever it is has funny outfits."

Elizabeth laughed. "DX is not a thing. It's a wrestling tag team." She noticed that this explaination only confused the pair. "Ok, I knew this would confuse you. So I recorded last Monday's episode." She pushed in a cassette tape into the VCR and pressed play. What showed on the tape was an episode of Monday Night Raw that featured a match with Degeneration X in it. She pointed them out and the pair just looked at each other again.

When it was over, Will asked, "Which one of them are we going to be?"

"I'm not sure yet. I guess you could decide for yourselves." She smiled.

Just then, the door opened and walked in the strangest sight they have seen all day. It was a little person decked out in the type of clothing that they were about to were only the shirt had three people on it. One was very muscular and had blonde hair and beard. He wore knee pads and boots while the other one wasn't as muscular and wore pants. He had brown hair. In the middle of these two was a small person with a shirt and a military helmet. He also had a green headband around his neck. He had a fake beard that was rather dark and fake blonde hair.

"Marty?" Both Jack and Will asked at the same time. They started to smile, but held back a laugh.

"Who's he supposed to be?" Jack asked.

"Hornswoggle."

That's when they lost it; they fell to the floor with a fit of laughter. Soon, Norrington and Barbossa break into the room to see what the racket is all about. Jack and Will see the costumes the new arrivals are wearing and start to laugh even harder.

Elizabeth gets irate with the two men laughing. "Ok, I think it's time to start the show." She then shoos everyone out of the room except for Jack and Will and forces them to put on their costumes.

"Happy Halloween." Will began, not too happy. They had decided who got to be who; Jack had called Triple H before Will could say anything, so that left Will with the "Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Micheals.

"We can't go on and on with this Holiday Special. We are being FORCED to go trick or treating. Though, I'm not sure how this holiday or the traditions got started." Jack stated.

"I don't know. All I know is that it was called All Hallow's Eve before it became Halloween." Will answered, still slightly angry.

Jack just shrugged. "Anyway, we decided to give our audience a Halloween costume contest. Let's bring out our contestents who so happen to be me own crew." He said with a big grin.

They lined up in front of the camera but behind Jack and Will. The hosts got up, turned around and began to inspect there contestents starting on the left.

"Let's see. We've got . . . Barbossa as a crazy killer. No big suprise." Jack said.

"I'm Freddy Kruger." Barbossa said in a monotone.

"Uh-huh." Will replied. He looked at the next one. "Next there's - Oooh! Govener Swann as Walter from those Jeff Dunham specials I always see on TV. Ha! Norrington is himself!" Will laughs.

"I'm supposed to be Dr. House." Norrington replied irately.

"Whatever." Jack countered, rolling his eyes. The last one was Elizabeth. He looked at her with a strange look on his face. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Alice Cullen from the Twilight books and movies. It's a pop culture hit!" She explains. "Can we rap this up?"

"Hold on. Will? Who has won the costume contest?"

"Um. . ." He opened an envelope that cotten had handed him. "Marty!"

Everyone sighs except Elizebeth. "What? He wasn't even in the contest!"

"That's what the paper says, so Marty? Here's your prize. A bucket of candy." Jack said as he handed the bucket to the costumed crew member.

"Well, that's our show. Have a safe Halloween and make sure to check your candy when you get home. Who know what may be slipped into it. Goodnight." Will ended the show.

The rest of the night, the group trick or treated, laughed at each other, and got laughed at by other people.

Next Chapter: Thanksgiving


End file.
